


Sweet Dream/梦中伊甸

by SatsukiKage



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Alpha Aerith Gainsborough, Alpha Don Corneo, Alpha Tifa Lockhart, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Crossdressing, Drugged Sex, Multi, Omega Cloud Strife, girl on top
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:54:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23802661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SatsukiKage/pseuds/SatsukiKage
Summary: 克劳德没有想到，当时他吸入的瓦斯并不仅仅是催眠瓦斯。爱丽丝和蒂法苏醒后毫无异样让他放松了警惕。他忘记了，爱丽丝和蒂法都是Alpha，而他不是。
Relationships: Aerith Gainsborough/Cloud Strife, Cloud Strife/Other(s), Don Corneo/Cloud Strife, Tifa Lockhart/Cloud Strife
Comments: 3
Kudos: 47





	Sweet Dream/梦中伊甸

**Author's Note:**

> ATTENTION!!  
> *原作《最终幻想7remake》。  
> *配对路人/克劳德，古留根尾/克劳德。蒂法/克劳德，爱丽丝/克劳德。前后有差。  
> *ABO设定。Omega!克劳德。Alpha!蒂法。Alpha!爱丽丝。Alpha!古留根尾。  
> *女攻，rape，下药，中出，幻觉错视，语言羞辱涉及。总之能想到的糟糕的东西都在里面了。慎重食用。  
> *私设有。

克劳德被按在地上双膝着地，愤怒地咬着牙，瞪着不远处拿着相机快门嬉皮笑脸的古留根尾，尽量不把慌乱和无措显露在脸上。

在被拉进古留根尾的卧室开始，克劳德便感觉到无法忽视的疲惫感，手脚像是灌了铅一样沉重，大脑昏沉得要命，光是摇摇头便视线模糊。他原本以为这是催眠瓦斯的副作用，直到他被古留根尾叫进来的手下们轻易按在地上，他才意识到，这不对劲，从头到尾都不对劲。

“你做了什么？”克劳德的声音比自己想象中更沙哑。

“噢，难道是特制瓦斯的附带效果终于有了一次作用？”古留根尾肥腻的脸凑过来，克劳德眯着眼睛往后躲了躲，却还是被古留根尾碰到了脸颊。

除了和想象中一样的肥肉触感之外，热度也从被碰触的地方扩散开，克劳德不自觉颤了一下，微弱的电流从尾骨窜上脊椎。敏锐的神罗士兵立刻察觉到了是哪里出了问题，他睁大了眼睛，盯着地面咽了咽唾沫。

如果、如果真是他猜的那样……

克劳德咬紧牙关，攥紧拳头隐藏自己的颤抖。没有什么可害怕的。克劳德在内心劝说自己。他浸泡过魔晄，魔晄破坏了他的部分生殖系统。他已经不再是弱小的Omega了。他不需要恐惧，不需要对Alpha恐惧，也不需要对接下来发生的事情恐惧。

克劳德深吸了一口气，放大音量隐藏自己的真实想法：“什么副作用？你到底——”

他没能说完，颈部忽然一阵刺痛。催眠瓦斯的所谓附带效果使他的感官没有以前那么灵敏，直到针头刺进皮肤的那一刻他才看到身旁听命于古留根尾的手下企图给他注射药物。克劳德猛地向前发力，愤怒且急切的扑向古留根尾，他想要挣脱这些手下的桎梏，至少阻止药物注射，却只换来了手下更加用力的压制和古留根尾得意洋洋的大笑。

冰凉的药物注射进克劳德的脖颈。克劳德缩了缩脖子，本能地打了个冷战。冰冷的液体渗透进他的身体，从颈后开始，难言的灼烧感扩散开。克劳德跪在地上，低着头喘了几口粗气。他没抬头，视野里古留根尾的皮鞋凑近了他，然后是古留根尾肥大的肚子和大开的领口。古留根尾蹲在了他面前。

“你老实的样子可比刚刚可爱多了。”古留根尾的气息洒在克劳德脸上，温热、黏腻、充满自大的Alpha信息素味、令克劳德作呕。

“我可是、男的……”克劳德艰难地说。药物使他很难控制自己的肌肉，他的大脑愈加昏沉，眼前的画面也逐渐模糊，他必须努力咬住自己的唇，用指尖刺进手掌，才能用疼痛保持清醒。但这也支撑不了多久。

古留根尾在笑。克劳德没有看到古留根尾的脸，但他知道古留根尾在笑。肥胖的男人喉咙无声震动着，他的脸上带着讥笑，像是在笑话他的无知。

“你是个Omega，宝贝。”古留根尾的声音不知为何逐渐变得遥远，克劳德晃晃头，但这没能阻止他的眼皮变得更沉重，“还有什么比Omega更好的新娘吗？”

克劳德的喘息愈加粗重，几乎要发出声音，他用尽全力，愤怒地、充满杀意地盯着古留根尾模糊成一个嘴角高咧的笑容的脸：“你这个……卑鄙……”

克劳德没能说完，便昏沉地倒在了地上。

热。

克劳德感觉自己仿佛沉浸在岩浆中，难以忍受的热度从四面八方包围了他，从皮肤透入肌肉，渗进骨髓。他难以呼吸，难以动作，甚至连眼睛都挣不开。

好热。

克劳德艰难地吐出一口气，他听到自己的喘息，痛苦且缓慢。他企图挣扎着，让自己苏醒，但他用不上力气，连动脑对他来说都是种考验。黑暗让他无法求证自己身处何处，这里只有热，热，和更多的热。

太热了。

克劳德弓起身子蜷缩着。他感觉到什么黏腻的触感，从双腿间晕开到臀部。他难受极了，不自觉扭着腰企图从这份抓心的焦灼中挣脱。他听到了更多声音，像是「他开始醒了，加大药物注射」，像是「摘掉他的颈圈，让我好好闻闻他的Omega腺」，像是「别脱掉他的衣服，我想看他穿着裙子的样子，真诱人」，像是、像是——

“克劳德？”

克劳德猛地睁开眼睛。

蒂法放大的脸出现在他眼前，克劳德眨了眨眼睛，他想不起来自己是如何与蒂法汇合的，也想不起来如何到达的这里——话说回来，这里是哪里？

蒂法看着迷茫的克劳德，歪了歪头。克劳德突然意识到自己正躺在蒂法的腿上，连忙坐了起来。

“抱歉。”克劳德轻声说。他环顾四周，发现自己身下是一张熟悉又陌生的床，周围的摆设也似乎在哪里见过，但他始终回忆不起来这里究竟是哪里。直到爱丽丝也推门进来，他才猛地意识到自己正躺在爱丽丝家的客房。

可他为什么会在这里？

克劳德企图梳理思绪。他应该与爱丽丝一起去围墙商品街救蒂法，他扮成女性，和爱丽丝一起潜入，虽然中途被药物迷倒，但还是成功与蒂法汇合。然后他们被带了上去，自己被选为了新娘。进了房间之后，古留根尾、古留根尾——

克劳德的身体忽然前后晃了一下，不知为何，这个名字使他的头一阵疼痛。他睁大眼睛，面前的地板忽然支离破碎，昏暗的光从里面渗透出来，还有陌生的、从未见过的男人的脸，描绘着荷花的天花板，红色和金色的装饰，以及热度，难以忍耐的热度。他剧烈地喘息着，嗓子里干涸难耐。

“克劳德？没事吧？克劳德！”一旁的蒂法握住克劳德手，将克劳德猛地从古怪的画面中拉了回来。他睁大了眼睛，抬头正看到蒂法困惑又关心的神情。

克劳德撇开脸摇摇头，控制着表情隐藏自己的不安。他不希望蒂法因他而忧心，他应该是保护蒂法的，而不是让蒂法担心的。温暖的阳光透过窗户照在他的脸上，外面鸟语花香，天气正好。刚刚看到的一切都像是他的幻觉。

一杯水出现在克劳德视野里，他抬起头，看到爱丽丝脸上令人放松的微笑：“你还好吗？要不要喝口水？”

“嗯，谢谢。”

克劳德接过水杯，放在嘴边喝了一小口，水喝起来带着淡淡的甜味，滑进喉咙的触感温润，却让他变得更加口渴，他喝了又一口，接着再一口。喝下的水越多，他的喉咙便愈发干燥，只好喝下更多的水来缓解。热。热度顺着水渗进克劳德的身体，像刚刚梦中一样，他又一次开始颤抖，却停不下喝水的动作，像是有人强迫将水杯放在他嘴边逼迫他将水咽下。水灼烧着克劳德的胃袋，太热了，克劳德颤抖着，几乎无法拿住水杯——

咔嚓。

他忽然听到像相机快门一样清脆的破裂声。克劳德眼前闪过白光，恍惚了一会儿，才意识到那是自己将水杯掉在地上发出的声音。

“抱歉，我这就收拾——”

克劳德弯下腰，想要收拾地上的碎片，伸出的手却先一步被爱丽丝握在了手中。

“没关系，现在先不用管它。”

爱丽丝将克劳德又一次牵回了床上，她牵着克劳德的右手，弯着眼睛凑近他。克劳德无措地与近在咫尺的爱丽丝对视，他下意识向后躲避，正撞上蒂法的胸口。被撞到的蒂法没有推开他，反而在他耳边轻笑。克劳德闻到了蒂法和爱丽丝的信息素。蒂法的信息素甜蜜又醉人，带着石榴的香气，让克劳德想起蒂法曾经调制过的“星陨峡谷”。爱丽丝的信息素则更像花香，清爽而素净，像是清晨的露水从花朵滴落，初晨的光照在浅黄的花瓣一般温暖动人——但不论如何，这些始终Alpha的信息素。

纵使克劳德在这方面再怎么迟钝，也感受到了气氛的不对劲。两个Alpha对Omega散发信息素，除了性暗示，克劳德想不出第二种可能。但这可是蒂法和爱丽丝，她们没有理由对自己散发信息素。或许只是他想得太多了。克劳德睁大眼睛，抿起嘴唇紧张地盯着面前近到几乎要亲吻到他的爱丽丝。只是他的错觉，是他太过疲惫，或者她们太过疲惫而忘记收敛信息素，而不是什么所谓的性暗——

“唔！”

爱丽丝的吻落在克劳德的唇上。克劳德震惊极了，震惊得甚至忘记在爱丽丝加深这个吻时试图抵抗。女孩子的唇柔软单薄，伸入克劳德口中的舌尖散发着花香，一同带来的则是无法抗拒的Alpha信息素。花香充满克劳德的鼻腔和口腔，他屏住呼吸，满脸通红，几乎要窒息在这里。他推着爱丽丝的肩膀，但爱丽丝比想象中更加固执，Alpha的气味使他难以用上力气——而且，非常难以启齿的是，Omega的本能让他开始动情。他的脊背发软，性器鲜明地有开始挺立的趋势。克劳德的脸更红了，羞赧的同时他也感到困惑，不仅仅是对爱丽丝唐突的行为，还有自己身体的反应。他不该会如此轻易动摇。

身后一直没有说话的蒂法忽然伸出手环住了他的腰。格斗家灵巧的手指解开他肩膀和腰部的皮带扣，摘下他的防具，顺着他赤裸的肩膀抚摸。长期覆盖着单肩甲的肩膀有着与其他部位不同的白皙肤色，也比常年暴露在外的皮肤更加敏感。克劳德难以置信，在蒂法的唇贴在自己肩膀的时候终于推开了爱丽丝，同时挺起身从蒂法怀里挣脱出来。他大口呼吸着，面带潮红不可思议地看了看身前身后两位女孩。他毫不怀疑如果爱丽丝的吻时间再长一点，他会被自己憋死。

“等、等等！”克劳德在蒂法将手伸向自己上衣下摆时连忙握住她的手腕，却在蒂法一脸理所当然的表情中语塞，“所以说为什么？我的意思是，为什么你们要这么做？”

“当然是帮你脱离发情期。”蒂法回答。

“发情期？我没有发情期。”克劳德皱着眉，但他无法否认，不论是身体里异样的热度，还是比平时更加敏感的身体，怎么看都像是Omega发情期即将到来的表现。但魔晄破坏了他身体里属于Omega的部分生理结构，他不应当再经历任何Omega发情期。

“是古留根尾的药。”爱丽丝解答了克劳德的疑惑，“古留根尾的药强行唤醒了你的发情期，但是普通的抑制剂似乎在你身上不怎么起效果。所以为了让发情期不影响到你，我们决定对你做非永久性的标记。”

克劳德抿着唇，他依旧感觉哪里不对劲。爱丽丝的说法乍一看十分合理，仔细想想却又荒谬至极。在克劳德在为寻找词语拒绝爱丽丝的时候，爱丽丝忽然抓住了克劳德的手腕。小恶魔弯着眼睛笑了笑，突然抬起克劳德的双臂。蒂法趁机抓住克劳德无袖背心的下摆，直接将克劳德的背心脱到胳膊，并将衣服下摆打了个结，禁锢住克劳德的双臂。

“等等，蒂法！你怎么也跟着胡闹！”克劳德回头，却看到蒂法认真的神情。

“如果不这么做的话，你一定又会逞强自己，强忍着发情期跟我们一起行动。”克劳德无法反驳蒂法的话，也无法在蒂法坚定的注视下说出一个“不”，“而且，你对此也并不抵触吧？”

“虽然确实是这样……”克劳德小声嘟囔，他咬了咬下唇，“那也不用两个人一起吧？”

“说的也是。”爱丽丝像忽然恍然大悟一样锤了下手心，“既然如此，克劳德就在我们之中选一个吧？”

“诶？”克劳德看着一脸期待等着他回复的爱丽丝，又看了看身旁安静的蒂法，半天憋出一句：“你们剪刀石头布决定吧。”

“太随便了！”爱丽丝听到克劳德的话反而有些生气。

女孩子的心思太难搞懂了。克劳德叹了口气。

“既然如此……要不克劳德做出选择，要不我们一起标记你。”

“一起标记——？！等等，听我、呜……”

爱丽丝的手迅速且突兀地钻进克劳德的裤腰。魔法师的手指纤细柔软，灵巧地握住克劳德已经半勃的性器上下撸动。克劳德咬住牙，忍耐着不让自己发出声音，但与此同时蒂法的手也顺着他赤裸的腰窝滑进了他的臀瓣。克劳德来不及阻止，蒂法便探入了他的穴口，直直伸进了最深处——

“疼！”

光。突然出现的白光笼罩了克劳德的视线。接着是热度，和突然席卷而来的快感。克劳德睁大眼睛，盯着头顶莲花图案的天花板。他的双手被特制的皮带捆绑，越是挣扎，皮带便缠得越紧，在他手腕上磨出殷红的血渍。汗水滴在上面，克劳德却只感觉到酥痒，像是有什么蒙蔽了他的知觉，原本该有的疼痛被过滤了，只有快感，热，更多的快感。

克劳德听到了谁的讥笑声。粗大的手指在他身体里肆虐，毫不留情地进出，将他的身体视作玩物。紧致的甬道包裹着男人的手指，脆弱的软肉几乎被男人不修边幅的指甲划破，即使Omega的身体努力分泌出润滑的液体，在男人的暴行面前也依旧起不到什么作用。粗糙的手指摩擦着敏感的内壁，从入口一直开拓到最深处，些许疼痛唤醒了克劳德的意识，他闻到古留根尾的信息素，恶臭的、令人作呕的、和下水道的泔水无异的味道。

“放开、我。”克劳德在喘息的间隙艰难地说，“住手，恶心……”

「喂，这家伙意识要清醒了，再拿药过来。」

外界的声音像隔着水传进沉浸水底的克劳德耳中。谁在说话？克劳德无法分辨。药？什么药？

“呃——”颈部有什么东西刺了进来，诡异地感觉不到疼痛，只有冰凉的液体渗透肌肉。克劳德哽咽了一声，挺着腰挣扎。撕裂的裙摆从他的胯间坠落延展，像是被粉碎的蝴蝶翅膀。热，太热了——

“克劳德！”爱丽丝突然训斥的声音牵扯回克劳德的思绪，克劳德抬起头，胸口依旧激烈地起伏着，“这种时候还走神。”

“抱歉。”克劳德下意识道歉，在看到爱丽丝带着笑意的目光才意识到自己又被耍了，无奈地摇了摇头。小插曲让他忘记了刚刚自己看到的画面，重新沉浸在被女孩子们夹在中间的梦想乡中。

“克劳德是在紧张吗？”蒂法问。柔软的格斗家托着克劳德的后背，埋在他体内的两根手指缓慢而温柔地扩张着，“没关系，放松身体。不然你会受伤的。”

克劳德点点头，有意识地平复自己的呼吸，让紧绷的肌肉放松下来。他的肩膀卸下力气，额头不自觉靠在了爱丽丝的肩头。他听到爱丽丝的轻笑，不是嘲讽或者得意，只是单纯的开心。于是他没有撤开自己。

爱丽丝依旧抚摸着他的性器。魔法师的手指也像有着魔法一样，仅仅是握住上下撸动就让克劳德腰肢发软。女孩子的动作并不娴熟，却认真仔细地抚摸着他性器的每一道沟壑，从囊袋的嫩肉开始描摹他的形状。挺立的性器顶端吐露出点点前液，落下时滑进爱丽丝手指与柱体之间，在撸动是发出咕啾咕啾的水声，令克劳德面红耳赤。

蒂法的手指在克劳德体内转着圈，巨细地抚摸按压过克劳德的内壁，似乎在寻找什么——而她找到的速度比克劳德意识到蒂法目的的速度更快，蒂法突然精准地按压在他的前列腺上。克劳德震了下腰，急促地发出一声呻吟。

“找·到·了。”蒂法一字一顿，在克劳德回过头看向她时露出微笑。

“别、那里——”克劳德的声音被自己的又一声呻吟打断。他急忙闭上嘴，但呻吟一旦出口，想要阻止就很已经太迟了。更多的喘息和呻吟从克劳德的喉咙里擅自冒出来，声音软糯得不像是自己的声音。

“克劳德，舒服吗？”爱丽丝轻笑着问，“声音都漏出来了。”

克劳德没有回答，他甚至无法鼓起勇气去看爱丽丝或者蒂法的表情，只能让自己闭紧了嘴。爱丽丝的手忽然摸上他的脸，女孩子柔软的指腹抚摸着他的面颊，顺着侧脸挑起他的下巴。克劳德只能被迫看向爱丽丝，透着红色的脸色满是窘迫。

他原以为爱丽丝只是想看他的表情，但爱丽丝忽然缩紧了握着克劳德性器的那只手，突兀的快感令克劳德毫无防备，呻吟随之而来。爱丽丝的手指趁机钻进克劳德的口中。克劳德没想到爱丽丝打的是这个鬼主意，但又不忍心真的因此去咬爱丽丝的手指，只能不满地用犬齿摩擦着。调皮的女孩子面带笑意地做了个鬼脸，手指缠住克劳德的舌头，先是模仿着口交的动作在口腔中出入，接着绕上克劳德的舌尖，抚摸他敏感的舌面和上颚。

克劳德微微战栗，这有些太过了，从各种方面来说都是。

蒂法还在专注且细致的按压克劳德的前列腺，现在他体内的手指增加到了三根。Omega的发情使克劳德体内分泌的液体比原本更多，透明的黏液在蒂法进出时被挤出，溢到克劳德的臀部，在他白皙紧俏的臀上留下一片水渍。过于细致的前戏反而成了煎熬，欲望在克劳德终于放下些许羞耻心之后愈加膨胀，前后夹击的快感和口腔中时不时的刺激无一不加剧了他的欲望。克劳德咽了咽分泌过多的唾液，或许是性欲带来的错觉，他甚至感觉自己尝到了精液的味道。

爱丽丝抽出了口中的手指，她将克劳德的唾液涂在克劳德挺立的性器上，被口腔焐热的手指带来的是更加灼人的温度。克劳德猛地绷直了腰，在蒂法又一次按在他前列腺时又无力地瘫软进蒂法怀中。他的性器在爱丽丝手中跳动着，分开的双腿不受控制地痉挛，他已经、已经——

「居然只靠男人的手就射出来了，真是个婊子。」

白光闪过克劳德的视野。克劳德睁大眼睛，迸发出高亢的呻吟，迎来了自己久违的性高潮。克劳德来不及看清什么，便被又一次撩起了裙摆。古留根尾没有脱掉克劳德的女士内裤，蕾丝的浅紫色内裤被晕开一片水渍，软下的性器从内裤边缘探出。克劳德感觉到那小块完全起不到遮挡作用的布料被扯到一边。古留根尾是故意留着它的，克劳德意识到。他的裙摆被高高撩起，接着，咔嚓，又是一道白光。

这道白光和之前的显然不一样，克劳德隐约记得这是什么，但此刻的他已经想不起来了。实际上，什么事他都想不起来了。他不记得自己如何到这里，为什么穿着身上的女装，为什么会躺在床上被男人操弄。他只记得自己叫克劳德，面前最肥胖的那个男人叫古留根尾，是敌人。

「Omega真是好味道，闻起来像刚出炉的蛋糕。来吧，小婊子，让我好好品尝你一番。」

“呜呃——！！！”

克劳德张大了口，攥紧了身下的布料。古留根尾的性器径直撞进克劳德的身体，直到最深处，毫不留情。克劳德向上拱起腰，睁大的眼睛里因为唐突而来的快感而蒙上水雾。古留根尾将克劳德的反应视作迎合，更加得意地握住克劳德的腰向体内撞击。克劳德的声音被撞成碎片，即使如此，他声音里依旧充满了排斥和愤怒，以及发自心底的杀意。

“我要、哈啊……杀了——”克劳德咬着牙，话语一个音节一个音节往外蹦，“去死……”

「喂，药是不是还不够啊？」

「但是已经用了四次药，再注射下去的话——对不起，是我多嘴了。」

“别……”克劳德盯着视野里放大的针头，用尽全力想要逃离，但在古留根尾眼中，他只不过是徒劳又可怜地蹬踹着双腿，不停摇着头说“不要”的性玩具而已。药物再次注射进克劳德的身体，他感觉一阵眩晕，眼前像电视花屏一样逐渐被灰白的雪花覆盖，然后，归为一片黑暗——

“克劳德，不舒服吗？”蒂法在克劳德身后问道。

蒂法的性器不知何时已经进入了克劳德的身体，蒂法的并不算大，却能刚好填满克劳德的甬道。蒂法以不快不慢的速度进出，正能满足克劳德膨胀的欲望。他几乎要沦陷进蒂法的攻势中。他的双腿非自愿地绕着爱丽丝的腰，爱丽丝脱下了外套，裙摆撩到腰上，露出挺立的性器。女Alpha的性器还带着些未经人事的粉嫩，尺寸却丝毫不比男性Alpha差上多少。赤裸的性器与克劳德的摩擦在一起，让克劳德刚刚才射精过的性器再次有了抬头的趋势。发情中的Omega没有不应期，反而刚射精过的身体有着比刚刚更加令人发指的敏感。克劳德发出短促的哽咽，在蒂法出入蹭过他的前列腺时发出阵阵呻吟。

克劳德摇摇头。他并没有不舒服，甚至太舒服了。但是不对劲，一切都不对劲。眼前时不时闪现的画面不是回忆，而此刻的温柔乡也不是现实。克劳德摇着头，他抗拒着，想要用意识挣脱药物的控制。他必须挣脱，他必须回去。尽管现实有多么残酷，而这里又是多么令人沉醉。

“不要，”克劳德喃呢，眼前浮现的水汽让爱丽丝的脸看起来模糊不清，与天花板的莲花图案交错在一起，“停下，拜托了。”

“「为什么要停？」”爱丽丝问。她的手顺着克劳德的囊袋探向他与蒂法的交合处，在克劳德被撑开的穴口轻按，“「你明明也很舒服。」”

“不是的。”克劳德用力摇头否认，“这里不是、我不应该……”

“什么不是？”蒂法困惑地说。

克劳德依旧摇着头。小屋外的排水沟传来阵阵恶臭，又被屋子里的花香和酒香覆盖。他睁大眼睛，企图看清天花板上莲花的图案，但爱丽丝的脸却在视线中愈加清晰。更多的快感席卷了克劳德的理智，发情期使一切都放大了数倍，被填满的满足感也充斥在克劳德的胸口。克劳德艰难地睁开眼，想要至少察觉那些异样的白光。只有温暖的阳光洒在他的侧脸。

“克劳德，别紧张。”爱丽丝亲吻克劳德的脸颊，顺着他的脖颈抚摸，手指盖在他鼓起的Omega腺上轻轻按压，以此来安抚受惊的Omega，“这里只有我们，偶尔放松一下也没关系，别这么绷着神经了。”

克劳德呜咽了一声。爱丽丝的身上带着花香，Alpha的信息素舒缓着他的神经。女孩的抚摸是如此轻柔，他无法推开她。但他必须拒绝。有人还在等他，蒂法和爱丽丝还在等他——

等等……蒂法？爱丽丝？

她们不就在这里吗？

他刚刚，究竟是想要回到哪里？

克劳德没来得及细想，便被加进身体的手指打断思路。爱丽丝在他穴口按压的手指突然插进了他与蒂法的交合处。原本刚好被填满的内壁突然被撑得更开，给光是填满就已经满足的身体带来过量的快感。克劳德这才意识到爱丽丝所说的“一起标记”是什么意思。

“等等，爱丽丝！这种事情做不到、啊……”

克劳德的声音被爱丽丝再次在体内增加的手指而打断。克劳德想，他或许应该做出决定，就算得罪了其中一位，也总好过被两位女性Alpha同时插入。但是他的大脑已经无法做出任何理智的判断和思考，过多的感官信号充斥在他的大脑，他的理智被冲散挤压，在脑内找不到任何生存空间。鼻腔中的花香与酒香也变了味道，清淡的百合变成了盛放的玫瑰，甜美的酒液发酵成辛辣的烈酒。克劳德沉醉在Alpha们催情的信息素中，眼里除了蒂法与爱丽丝之外映不出任何画面。

克劳德又一次被捧起了脸，但这次捧起他的是蒂法。蒂法仰着头，在克劳德回头时亲吻他的唇。与爱丽丝的吻不同，蒂法的吻更加淡泊，也更加绵长。蒂法在亲吻时含着克劳德的唇，舌尖探入口腔时没有进攻克劳德的敏感点，而是缠住克劳德的舌，引导他也进入她的口中，互相纠缠着彼此。克劳德被堵住嘴，只能发出沉闷的鼻音，听起来像落水的奶狗发出的求救声。

爱丽丝抽出了克劳德体内的手指，用别的什么抵上了穴口扩出来的位置。克劳德知道那是爱丽丝的性器。他往蒂法的怀里缩了一下，但爱丽丝没有给他逃避的机会，他甚至来不及紧张，爱丽丝便长驱直入，进入了和蒂法同样的深度。

“呜嗯——！！”

克劳德发出被堵住的呻吟。两根性器挤在他的体内，将男性Omega狭小的甬道撑开到极限，每一处都被压迫着，即使是最敏感的前列腺也不例外。克劳德在爱丽丝进入时不小心咬破了蒂法的唇。点点血腥味从蒂法的口中晕出，尝起来带着奇妙的甜味。他忍不住将它们吞了下去，迎合着蒂法的亲吻在她的口中索取更多。

女孩们开始在克劳德的身体里有节奏的进出，体内无时无刻不保持着被填满的状态，让克劳德无暇喘息。Alpha们操开了他的身体，他像被开发的处子，身上每一处都烙下了女孩们的印记，为女孩们的抚摸和亲吻而战栗。克劳德弓起腰，在女孩们进出时不自觉地主动迎合，为了让Alpha们操进更深的位置。

爱丽丝离克劳德贴得太近了。克劳德的胸口甚至和爱丽丝的贴在了一起。女孩子长裙柔软的布料煎熬地摩擦着克劳德敏感的乳尖，原本粉褐色的乳尖充血膨胀，在光滑洁白的胸口鲜明地凸起，硬成一颗熟透的樱桃。爱丽丝察觉到，故意将胸口压向克劳德。克劳德身后只有蒂法更加柔软的胸部，他无处可躲，只能任由爱丽丝坏心眼地捉弄他，在爱丽丝又一次摩擦过自己的乳尖时呻吟出声。

蒂法的手放在克劳德的跨上，在克劳德起伏自己的身体时顶在了克劳德的子宫口。克劳德猛地颤抖，他想起了他们原本的目的。标记。意味着蒂法和爱丽丝都要将结塞进他的身体，操进他的子宫，咬破他的腺体。光是这个想法就让克劳德体内更加湿润了几分。如果不是胳膊被绑住，他真想捂住脸找个地方自闭一会儿。

“克劳德，可以吗？”蒂法柔声询问。她的声音近在耳边，听起来不知为何又很遥远。克劳德抬起头，对上爱丽丝的眼睛，她同样也在用眼神询问他。克劳德有些紧张，毕竟他作为Omega的经验实在是太少了，他很想直接点头同意，但作为神罗士兵，对被控制本能的恐惧使他无法干脆答应。

或许是他的信息素出卖了他的想法，蒂法忽然从背后拥抱住克劳德。她探过头，看着克劳德的眼睛，泛着光的红眸子晶莹剔透，里面流淌着单纯的美好。“相信我，克劳德。别怕，好吗？”

“蒂法……”克劳德情不自禁回应蒂法，在蒂法亲吻他的眼角时终于微弱地点点头。

克劳德隐约察觉蒂法和爱丽丝在他看不到的地方对视了一下，他没有机会查证，因为爱丽丝径直操进了克劳德的子宫。宫颈遵循本能贪婪地吸着Alpha的顶端。而爱丽丝的结也顺势塞进了克劳德的体内。克劳德发出窒息般的呻吟，他的眼眶干涩，但脸上却湿乎乎的。他不应当会哭，仅仅是快感不足以让他哭泣。

「老大，你看这家伙居然在哭。」

克劳德来不及喘息，便被更大的快感击中。蒂法也进入了他的子宫，敏感的宫颈口被撑大到从未有过的宽度，而结正卡在挤压着爱丽丝的结顶在前列腺的位置。克劳德的瞳孔微微向上翻着，大张的口中露出一点舌尖，唾液顺着嘴角滑落，和泪水混成一团泥泞。有一瞬间他甚至在想，或许自己会死在这里也说不定。

“蒂法，蒂法。”克劳德在蒂法亲吻他的耳垂、爱丽丝亲吻他的唇角时哽咽着呼喊，“爱丽丝……”

「是在向小女朋友救助吗，真是可爱啊。」

蒂法和爱丽丝同时加快了动作，Alpha们的性器轮流在里面翻搅。她们咬住克劳德的Omega腺体，撕咬着，啃食着，不似她们的性格那般争前恐后向其中注入Alpha信息素。热，更多的热注入克劳德的身体，克劳德全身痉挛般颤抖，快感从小腹翻涌上来，却不似普通的性高潮那样积攒在前端。克劳德感觉有什么要从他被魔晄破坏的不完全子宫中破壳而出，他会因此疯掉的，他不能、他必须——

“哈啊——！”

灭顶的快感使克劳德眼前一片空白，全身痉挛般颤抖着。他迎来了自己的Omega性高潮。大量液体从他的后穴喷涌而出，淋在埋在体内的男人们的性器上。男人们的青筋跳动着，轮流射在克劳德的体内，脸上，或是口中。快感使他被弯折到胸口的双腿僵硬的绷直，脚趾都蜷缩到一起。男人们从克劳德体内退出来，失去堵塞的穴口却无法合上，里面流出混着红色的白浊。裙摆被后穴中涌出的液体全部湿透，女士蕾丝内裤还挂在他右腿的腿根，上面沾满了被施暴过的痕迹。

“克劳德。”蒂法和爱丽丝慢慢从克劳德身体里退出来，她们用温暖的拥抱环绕他，轻声发问，“「感觉怎么样？」”

克劳德没有回答。

被放开的克劳德坐在床上晃了两下，像坏掉的布玩偶翻倒下去。他依旧睁着眼睛，眼角带着还未干涸的泪痕，那双漂亮的碧色眸子却连眼前的莲花图案都映不出来了。


End file.
